Pendragon on the High Seas
by DecloLove
Summary: Pirate!AU. Merlin is a street thief that decides to join the Navy after his friend Will does. Unfortunately he picks the wrong ship while running from the dock guard. He ends up on the pirate ship Pendragon, and things just get worse from there. (NO Slash)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N For those of you who read my other story, Hi, I'm back already! It's been what two hours? I just had to get it up. For those of you who are new, let me know what you think! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! Or pirates, all my knowledge of pirates comes from a book called _Pirates_ by Celia Ross and from watching Pirates of the Caribbean too many times. **

* * *

Gwaine tapped the lid of another barrel, "Nope, too solid sounding." He murmured to himself as he walked around the hold of the ship. "Wrong shape. Too small." He carefully dismissed any of the many crates. "Oh, come on. We've only been out a day; we can't have drank the lot yet." He finally found the proper barrel, one that sloshed a bit that meant it was liquid and far enough in the hold that Arthur must have hoped that Gwaine would overlook it.

Gwaine was pulling it from its designated spot on the floor when he heard a sound. He spun around, a dagger dropping from its arm sheath and into his hand. It was probably just a rat, but even then it was helpful to have a dagger when you were fighting the blighters off, particularly when you were getting into the ale stash. Another shifting sound of cloth on wood and then a thud reached Gwaine, to loud and big sounding to be a rat. He carefully lifted the oil lamp from its precarious position on one of the barrels and walked farther into the hold towards the darker corners and larger crates.

"Who's there? If it's you Percy, I warn you I don't care what Arthur will do to me if I kill you." Steady silence met Gwaine, he stayed there for a moment more, the instinct that had kept him alive in so many fights telling him to wait longer. He strained his ears for any sound and was rewarded by the panicked breaths of someone trying very hard to _not _breathe. "Alright, come out. I know you're there, I can hear you."

Gwaine almost laughed when the boy emerged from behind the shadow behind the crate. Almost. He was young, probably not past seventeen and looked terrified.

"Please don't hurt me." Gwaine was pretty impressed when the boy's voice didn't waiver, probably scared for his life but calm.

"You do realize that stowing away on a pirate ship and then asking for them to not do anything, is a very stupid idea." Gwaine let out a huff of breath at the reaction his sentence seemed to cause.

"A pirate ship?" This time his voice waiver, it went up about a half an octave and suddenly the boy's hands were shaking. "I thought I was getting on the ship, _The Camelot_."

"_The Camelot_? You wanted to stow away on that one? If you had, I guarantee you would be dead by now, boy. As it is though, I'm going to take you to the captain and he gets to decide what happens." Gwaine decided it would be too much of a hassle to tie the boy's hands up, not to mention he didn't have any rope. "Lock your hands behind your head and we'll head out of here." He grinned his most feral grin- the one that Percy said would scare a shark off. Then sighing he put his dagger between the boy's shoulder blades, and with one last longing look at the barrel he had come down to the hold for, marched the boy up the stairs into the open deck.

* * *

Arthur looked down at the boy kneeling in front of him. He rubbed his forehead, frustrated at the turn of events.

"A stow-away? On _MY_ ship?" He glared at Gwaine, "How exactly did he get on?" Arthur directed his question to the errant member of his crew, rather than the boy that was getting paler by the minute.

"Dunno. I was down in the hold taking inventory-"

Arthur snorted at that, "Taking inventory—you were looking for ale."

Gwaine continued as if Arthur hadn't interrupted him. "This young fella was down there hiding. So if you want to find out, you better ask him."

"Okay, boy, how did you get on my ship? Actually, a more important question would be, Why did you get on my ship?" Arthur had to consciously stop himself from showing his anger at the boy in front of him, he realized it must not have worked at the panicked look on the man's face.

"I wanted to get on _The Camelot,_ Will went and joined the navy. I wanted to as well but I'm a year younger and they wouldn't accept me, plus mother didn't want me to go. I snuck on at night when everyone was asleep at the last port. Didn't take me long to get past the rotation—they are really predictable and then down to the hold." The boy's hands were fidgeting in his lap.

Arthur sighed, he understood a young boy wanting to prove himself to the world. That had been one of his reasons for stealing his father's best ship and sailing off to be a pirate, the other reason, well he couldn't think about that now. "You got on my ship because you thought it was the navies?"

He got a quick nod as an answer and he sighed again. _What do you do with a stow-away? In the five years I've been a captain, no-one has ever done something this stupid._ An inspired thought struck him and he knew it would solve the problem temporarily.

"I'll deal with this later." He waved Gwaine forward, "Put him in with that navy man we caught in the raid a few days ago."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at the idea but didn't dispute the statement, for which Arthur was grateful. Arthur watched the boy as Gwaine pulled him to his feet and out the door, picking up the keys to the cage as he went.

* * *

Gwaine gave the boy a pointed look, warning him to not run, when he stopped at the cells above deck. They had two sets of cells; the brig that was set deep in the hold and was used for unruly crew members, and the set of cages on the main deck that allowed for any unfortunate soul to be ridiculed by any passing by.

Gwaine glanced down at the man lazing in the corner of the closest cell, they had raided a navy ship the day before they had reached the port. Arthur had been in a mood and decided that along with goods they would take along one of the men, probably hoping to convert him to piracy.

"Alright boy, you get this cell here." He unlocked it and gestured for the boy to go in. "I'll work something out with the captain so you will get food and water."

Gwaine studiously ignored the glare he got from the boy, along with his fellow cell mate and left them there. As Gwaine walked off he heard the man's quiet voice, "My name's Lancelot." Gwaine slowed down long enough to hear the boy's quiet whisper, "I'm Merlin."

* * *

Merlin woke to a rattle of metal on metal; he had slept fitfully because he was not quite able to lay down in the small cage, and didn't appreciate the early call. He sent a glare at the large man who was running the keys across the bars. The day before he had been surprised when he realized that he had picked the wrong ship, but it seemed like something that would happen to him, after all it had been dark and he was had been dodging the dock guard.

"Come on navy boy, get up." Merlin glanced at Lancelot, they had managed to talk some the day before, then a passing pirate told them to be quiet. Lancelot had been a lieutenant in the navy, when the pirate ship _Pendragon_ had raided the navy messenger ship he was on, Arthur had liked the look of him and brought him aboard-he had been on the ship for three days already.

"Get him out now, we should get started." Arthur's voice came from behind Merlin, and he craned his neck in an attempt to see the captain. "Has anyone told him what is going on?"

When no-one answered he sighed dramatically, "Oh, our navy boy, you will be fighting one of my crew. If I decide you have fought well, you'll get something to eat. Any funny business and we will slit the kid's neck; it seemed you enjoyed talking to him last night."

At this Merlin realized his cage was being opened and he was getting grabbed, for a brief second he considered fighting before he realized how stupid it was. He was on a ship in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by pirates.

Merlin let them pull him to the edge of the circle, held back by a giant of a man. Lancelot was pulled out of his own cage and handed a sword. As he hefted it to test its weight, a dagger was pressed to Merlin's throat.

"No funny business remember." Arthur sounded rather bored with the proceedings, and Merlin idly wondered how many times the pirate crew had played out this same scenario.

"Let's get this started then." Lancelot moved to the loose circle that was forming on the deck, and then a man moved in to face him. Merlin watched fascinated as the fight dragged on, it was clear that Lancelot was good. Within minutes his opponent was disarmed with Lancelot's sword at his throat. Merlin gasped as the dagger against his neck pressed hard enough to draw blood. Lancelot moved away and dropped the sword.

At a nod from Arthur, Lancelot was shoved roughly into the cell. "Well done. Someone get him his food. He earned it and I'm not one to go back on my word."  
Lancelot grabbed the bars of the door, "What about Merlin?"

Merlin let himself shrink under Arthur's indifferent gaze, "We have something else in mind for him."

Merlin caught himself as the giant man holding him suddenly pushed him forward.

"Are you any good at cleaning, boy?"

"I have a name you know." Merlin flinched as Arthur leaned forward, expecting a blow for speaking out.

"Well then, what is it?" Merlin risked looking up and met the irritated look of the pirate.

"Merlin, my name is Merlin" He thought he saw Arthur smile but he squashed the thought after Arthur began again, the captain wouldn't care about him.

"I asked you _boy_, if you are good at cleaning?" He waved another man over and Merlin recognized him as the one who found him the day before, he glared at the man and got a grin in return. "Gwaine here will show you the supplies; I want the deck cleaned by noon today."

Merlin glowered at the man as he walked off, clearly pleased with his judgment. As Gwaine entered his line of sight he transferred his scowl to him.

"Well little man, I get to show you the ropes. So let's get started."

Merlin sent a desperate look back at Lancelot, who simply nodded; Merlin took it to mean he had no other choice. He squared his shoulders and got started.

* * *

Gwaine watched the boy struggle to clean a particularly difficult spot on the wood. He had been impressed by the lad, he hadn't complained or spoken out after the captain's decision, and had worked hard during the morning. He motioned Percival over with a wave of his dagger and noticed the flinch that Merlin valiantly tried to hide.

"Tell the captain that the boy earned it." He whispered, still watching as Merlin vigorously scrubbed the stubborn spot. The boy's hands were red from scrubbing nearly the whole deck. As Gwaine turned to watch Percival enter the captain's cabin; he saw Kayde, one of the more violent crew members, push the scrawny boy over.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" He rushed over to help the boy up, Merlin had crashed into his bucket and now was drenched in the filthy water that he had been using. "Capt'n wants him undamaged, Kayde." Gwaine kept his voice light but set a hand on his sword, to make his point clear—don't mess with the kid.

"He'll be fine, I'm just putting him in his place." Kayde sneered at the boy, and Gwaine felt him shift a little behind him.

"I think he knows his place. He is scrubbing our deck!"

"What is going on here?" Arthur's demanding tone stopped the argument from escalating further.

Gwaine didn't take his eyes of Kayde as he answered, "He was pushing the boy around."

Kayde growled and spat in Merlin's direction, "Why are protecting him anyways? He's just a stowaway."

"Ah yes, but he stowed away on my ship, so I decide how to treat him. Gwaine, take care of him will you? Kayde will be finishing the chore I gave the boy. Everyone else get to work!" Gwaine grinned and gently pulled the boy away from the group that had formed, and at Arthur's shout were now going different directions.

Lancelot was at the front of his cell trying to look past the mass of people to see Merlin. Gwaine used the nape of Merlin's shirt to pull him over to the cage.

"You'll be going back in here for the day."

"I could have handled him."

Gwaine snorted. "I'm sure you could. Scrawny thing like you would have no problem against the third best fighter on the ship. In fact I think you would make a great pirate, but I gotta listen to the capt'n." Gwaine unlocked the cage and Merlin crawled in. "Percival should be coming with some food and water. That's the deal for you, you'll work in the mornings-if Arthur thinks you deserve it, you'll be fed." Gwaine just got a nod as an answer, he turned to the navy man, "You are not to share the food you get with him." He walked off as Percival arrived with the food for Merlin, but not before he heard the boy thank the pirate.

* * *

**A/N As always thanks for reading and favoriting and all that jazz. Hope everyone has a good weekend and I'll update next week (hopefully)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here it is, the second chapter! I hope everyone enjoys, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

It had been nearly a week. Merlin's hands were red and sore from the constant scrubbing and the salt water that they gave him to clean with. He didn't think there was any part of the deck, upper deck, or lower deck he _hadn't_ scrubbed until it shined. He heard the scrape of the keys in the lock and moved towards the door, he knew what was coming. Every day before he started working he was used as the incentive for Lancelot to behave himself. Distantly he felt a blade against his neck, and winced as one of the many cuts opened. Lancelot had done well for himself in these mock battles, Arthur had picked a different man every day and to Merlin it seemed like Lancelot was fighting through the ranks. Today Lancelot was fighting a man that had two blades; a dagger and a sword. Lancelot sent Merlin a look and he managed to smile back. They were fast becoming friends, during the time that the pirates allowed them to talk.

Lancelot started the fight and soon he managed to get the dagger away from the pirate. As he went in to get the sword away a voice came from the crow's nest, "Ship ahead!"

"Everyone get into positions we're going to do the new strategy today!" Arthur began yelling orders, sending men to change the flag and trim the sails so they would have a better wind. Lancelot was shoved back into his cage but Merlin wasn't. Merlin was shoved forward in front of Arthur, who grinned at him and hauled him up by the back of his shirt. "You are the new strategy. When the ship gets in range, I want you to start blubbering at us to not kill you. If you make it believable you won't get hurt. If I need it to seem more real, I will make it real. Understand?"

"Yes." Merlin kept his voice quiet, he hadn't spoken more than a few words at a time since coming on to the ship and saw no reason to change now.

Arthur shook him slightly, "What was that?"

"Yes, sir." Merlin glanced over at Lancelot who was clutching at the bars of the cage.

"Oh, yes. He won't know what is going on, so he won't be acting at all." Arthur released him with a small shove and Merlin found himself caught by strong hands. He closed his eyes hoping that the man holding him was Gwaine or Percival, they had been nicer to him during his time on the ship.

He felt a shake and heard a quiet chuckle, "Capt'n wanted things to be as realistic as possible, and he figured we could do it best."

Merlin bit back a moan, it was Kayde holding him. He stumbled when he was shoved again, being caught by Alfin, one of Kayde's friends.

"We are getting closer, we'll be within shouting range in ten minutes. Get ready!" Arthur's shout came from the steering deck by the helmsman. A few last minute preparations were finished, swords and daggers set near those that were 'relaxing'. Merlin saw more ropes than necessary being tied to the masts and spars. He gasped as his wrist was twisted sharply and his arm pulled up behind his back.

"Make sure you are nice and loud, we want them to believe you." Merlin struggled to take a breath as Alfin punched him in the gut. He heard them both laugh and Lancelot's enraged shout. If he couldn't draw the other ship's attention then Lancelot would.

As they drew closer to the ship Merlin realized that if he escaped he would be free. Getting away from these pirates, and cleaning the stinking deck every day. He struggled against Kayde and let out a shout. "Help! Please, I didn't do anything!"

Kayde twisted his arm higher and Merlin let out a screech as he felt it pull against his shoulder, if he didn't stop it would be dislocated and Merlin wouldn't be able to use it. He dropped to his knees as the pressure shifted, and Kayde finally let go. He cradled his arm to his chest.

"Please stop!" He heard his voice crack, he was getting scared nothing was being faked anymore, these two wouldn't care if he was injured. If Merlin got the other ship closer and they overpowered the pirates, then he would be free and Lancelot would be free.

"You're a useless cabin boy. I don't know why we have kept you around." Alfin's voice rang out and Merlin glanced up in time to see a heavy boot connect with the side of his head. He fell heavily to the side and instinctively curled up to protect his arm.

"Please I haven't done anything!" Merlin hoped his voice would carry over the water and the other ship would be willing to help him.

"That's right you haven't done anything! Look at the state this deck is in!" Kayde pulled him up and threw him against the ship's rail. Merlin gasped at the sudden change and scrambled to back away.

"Please, someone help!" Merlin glanced around all the pirates were ignoring his cries, a few looked like they were cheering Kayde and Alfin on. Merlin could vaguely hear Lancelot and that was when he realized that his ears were ringing.

"Hey, you there! What are you doing with the boy?" Merlin didn't recognize the voice and turned towards it, this was the first person aside from Lancelot that seemed to actually care about him.

"Teaching him a lesson. He hasn't learned to listen to his betters." Kayde grabbed his arm and twisted it again and hissed quietly in his ear, "Make it believable, boy."

Merlin swallowed hard and glanced over at the other ship, several of the crew were watching with interest. "Please, they're going to kill me."

The two ships were now abreast, the crew on the pirate ship shifting into position, the other ship's crew was oblivious to what was going to happen. Kayde twisted his arm again and Merlin screamed, as if it was some sort of signal the pirate crew attacked.

Merlin was pushed through a series of hands until finally he was tied to the cage, the pirate who did it wasn't willing to take the time to find the keys and lock him away. The battle was fierce but was over too quickly, there was no hope for the defenders. Merlin could hear the fighters, an occasional gunshot from those who could afford a gun. But mostly it was the sound of steel on steel.

* * *

Arthur strutted in front of the defeated merchant captain as his crew ransacked the vessel. "You fought well, but you had no hope, really." Arthur stopped in front of the captain.

"Was that boy even in danger? We slowed the ship to see if he needed help." The captain spat out the words as if they were poison.

"Oh, you mean the 'cabin boy'?" Arthur motioned for Kayde to bring the boy, _he said his name was Merlin_. Kayde grinned and moved off to fetch him. "He was a new acquisition, found him stowed away on my ship. I never realized how easy it would be to take over a ship if someone was threatened."

Kayde pushed the boy to his knees and Arthur noticed distractedly that Merlin's hands were tied. Merlin sniffed and Arthur realized that there were tear tracks on his cheeks. Arthur pulled the boy closer to him and the merchant captain.

"Oh, were you hoping to get away boy? You stowed away on my ship you will do as I say." Arthur shoved the boy down, "So captain was the boy in danger? Yes, but not for the reasons you thought. He will be staying on my ship. You however will be leaving your goods with my crew, and I'll let you sail away. " Arthur grinned as Kayde pulled the boy back and pulled a dagger, Arthur felt his grin slip slightly as it was pressed against Merlin's throat coming to rest against a previous cut. He turned back to the captain and saw from the corner of his eye that Merlin struggled in Kayde's grip, causing a line of blood to show up stark against his pale skin. Arthur turned away as it brought to mind a different young boy with black hair and pale skin, held back by a different pirate.

"Alright boys, we're done. Get to our ship! Thank you captain, it has been a pleasure." Arthur tipped his hat to the man, and laughed at the enraged look.

* * *

Gwaine could see Lancelot was still pulling at the bars when they brought the boy back to the cages. Lancelot let out an audible sigh of relief, and Merlin managed a weak smile. Alfin smacked the side of his head and Gwaine was sure Merlin's ears would be ringing from the blow. The cage was opened and Merlin was pushed in before he had a chance to recover. Kayde gave him a push and Merlin managed to twist himself to land on his side rather than his face. Kayde and Alfin left him there on the floor of his cage with his hands still tied.

Gwaine wandered over to Arthur as they set out on the newest course, the pirate port Carleon. "I don't think how you're treating the boy is right. Merlin had done nothing wrong. I know you are upset that he got on the ship, but you can't keep this up, Kayde and his pals will kill him unless you step in soon."

Gwaine saw Arthur look over to the cages, were Lancelot was helping Merlin sit against the bars with his hands still tied. Gwaine pressed on taking Arthur's silence as permission to continue.

"He seems like a decent boy, a bit misguided—I mean he wanted to join the _Camelot_! But he hasn't complained about the work yet."

"I noticed, and I know I have told you to keep your ideas of nobility and honor out of this Gwaine. You knew that it isn't your place to say anything about it, at least not as a member of my crew. For now, leave it alone." Arthur stalked off and into his cabin.

Gwaine decided to relieve Percival of the barrel of mead they had found on the merchant ship.

* * *

Merlin had never been so thankful for bars, as another pirate found them impossible to get past and use him for entertainment. One group had wanted to have him strapped to the mast, and watch him squirm as they threw daggers at him. It seemed ridiculous he had spent most of his life avoiding a jail cell, that now it was the only thing left that could protect him.

The pirates had gotten rowdier as the night went on. Apparently capturing a ship was good cause to bring out the mead and ale, and they reveled in the fine stock they had plundered.

Merlin ignored his growling stomach, it wasn't something that was new, but he didn't expect anything until he could clean the deck, like every other day. Lancelot had tried to share his portion, until a passing pirate threatened to ban all food for either one of them. Merlin wondered idly why Lancelot got food, it wasn't like he had actually fought that day; they had been interrupted before anything could really start.

Merlin wiggled his fingers, desperate to get the blood flowing again. "Lancelot?" He called to the other man, hoping he wasn't asleep yet.

"Hmm?" The response was quiet but it meant he was still awake.

"Could you loosen the ropes? I can't feel my hands." Merlin kept his voice down, doing his best not to draw the attention of the man who was "guarding" the cages; in reality the man was nursing a tankard and looked ready to pass out. He heard Lancelot shift and moved closer to the bars, pressing his arms against them.

"I shouldn't…" Lancelot started to say but broke off as he inhaled sharply. "Merlin, you should have told me hours ago. Your hands are looking terrible."

Merlin thought he could feel Lancelot undoing the knots, but he knew his hands were too far gone to feel much. He did feel as the blood finally started to restore the feeling in his deprived limbs.

"Thank you." Merlin grimaced as he felt the pain from stretching his fingers, but pressed on-moving each one slowly.

"I left the rope on, just loosened it. We can't chance anyone noticing." Lancelot helped to turn Merlin so he was leaning with his shoulder against the bars.

"It's funny," Merlin started after they had settled down again, "I've lived on the streets and did my best to not end up behind bars. First time I leave my home town and I spend a week in a cage."

"You were on the streets?" Merlin had kept his past fairly quiet when he talked to Lancelot before, it wasn't something he was really proud of.

"A bit. I had a house and a mother, but money is..._was_ always tight. I usually worked with a group of kids—we did small stuff, picking pockets, swiping food off vendor's stands, and street begging. I helped once or twice with a robbery, nothing really big though." Merlin fell silent, he didn't have to mention that he always got caught sneaking home with the food and how upset his mother was, but would never turn down the food he brought home. He didn't mention that he would always be the one to crack the locks, because he could always get all of them open; no matter how complicated they were.

Merlin heard Lancelot laugh, "If things were different I could be arresting you."

"I thought you were in the navy?" Merlin asked, very aware of the uniqueness of their situation.

"I've done shore duty, patrolled the docks and watched the ships, and I was part of the city guard before." They both fell silent, it wasn't very peaceful but that wasn't expected on the ship. Merlin fell asleep listening to the drunken songs of the pirates, led by a very loud Gwaine.

Merlin could hear someone whistling, high and shrill-it woke him up. He heard a groan and a chuckle, Merlin finally decided to open his eyes. Arthur was strolling across the deck, a hand resting on his sword, and he was the source of the whistling. It seemed like the pirates had celebrated until they had passed out, several were lying around on the deck, and they were the source of the groans.

"Up ya get, I let you all drink your fill last night. Now we need to get going, we'll be docking in Carleon, we should be there in under a week if the wind holds out." Merlin watched as Arthur nudged a few pirates, prompting them to move and get up. Arthur didn't sound angry or upset, more like he was amused by the actions of his crew.

Merlin pushed himself up awkwardly, and froze as he realized that his movement had caught the captain's eye. Merlin kept himself still as Arthur came closer, he had been in scrapes before but he had never felt this helpless. Tied up, in a cage, and surrounded by pirates, maybe his luck would hold out. Sometimes it would work, the bullies approaching would slip, a door would open, or a weapon would drop. Merlin closed his eyes, wishing that Arthur would just pass him by, talk to Lancelot and pretend that Merlin was invisible.

* * *

**A/N So that is all the prewritten stuff, so updates will hopefully still be once a week (I've managed to do two so far.) But I also have practice exams and of course the actual exams coming up. I will let everyone know if there will be a hiatus or if I will take longer to get a chapter up. Thanks everyone for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hehe! UPDATE! More pirates, I wrote this instead of studying about Europe in the 1800's so of course I'll do fine on that test. ;) Hope everyone enjoys this! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Arthur walked past the first cell and stopped, something wasn't right; he shook his head and continued on. The navy man, Lancelot, was still mostly asleep, but at the sight of him Arthur knew that the tanned man wasn't the person he was looking for. Arthur shook his head again, I must be losing my mind.

Arthur realized Lancelot was staring at him, he needed a reason to be there. Arthur scrambled to think of why he would be visiting the captive.

"Well are you ready to sign on to my crew? You would no longer be trapped in this cell, you could have some comforts."

"At the cost of others pain. You'd have me plunder to satisfy my needs while taking the comfort from another. I'm not willing to do that." Lancelot's voice was venomous, but it just made Arthur laugh.

"Percival and Gwaine said much the same thing, they joined me and I'm sure you'll change your mind in time."

Arthur easily ignored the glare that came with the man's angry "Never!"

He shrugged and turned away, meaning to continue waking his drunken crew when Lancelot spoke again, "What about Merlin? What's your plan for him?"

Arthur stumbled back a step, Merlin. That is what he forgot. How could he have forgotten? Arthur turned back to the first cage and there was the boy, sitting near the bars with his hands still tied behind his back.

Lancelot continued, "You haven't asked him to join you. Do you mean to keep him on as a cabin boy? Because if you are you should watch for a dagger in your back, you won't get his loyalty this way."

Arthur sneered at Lancelot, "You aren't a member of my crew, you don't have any right to say in this."

Merlin didn't look scared, which Arthur thought was very brave of the boy. Then again he had spent over a week on the pirate ship.

"I doubt you could survive on my crew anyway, even if I did offer you a place." Arthur watched the boy's chin jerk up in defiance.

"I could. Lancelot said I'm handy with a dagger." Arthur grinned at the response, Merlin hadn't given up after being caged for a week.

"Gwaine, give me your dagger!" Arthur turned and shouted over his shoulder at the only man who was still lying on the deck.

"Get your own dagger!" Arthur merely waited as Gwaine grumbled and groaned as he stood, but came over to him, tugging the long dagger from its arm sheath. "Don't know why you even bother having a dagger or sword, you only every use mine."

"I would appreciate it if you kept your mutinous comments to the secret meeting I am sure you are planning." But there was no real heat in his words; he knew that while Gwaine may gripe at him, he was loyal. Arthur decided to give Gwaine an extra incentive. "I need the dagger to test Merlin. You said I was being rough on him, well I'm going to give him the same chance that Lancelot had. Merlin will fight a member of my crew, and if he is any good I'll decide if he gets an offer as a crew member or Merlin will go back to being our cabin boy."

Arthur unlocked the cage and pulled the boy out, slicing the ropes that Merlin was tied with. Merlin waited on the deck uncertainly, until Arthur handed him Gwaine's dagger. Arthur noticed Merlin tightened his hold on the dagger, until his fingers went white.

"The man you are going to face is..." Arthur paused knowing the wait would make his announcement more dramatic. "Me."

"I think I can handle you, captain." That was when Arthur decided that no matter what happened he would make sure the boy would stay with his crew. There was too much spunk and courage for it to be wasted on the navy.

"We'll see about that." Arthur said as he attacked.

Arthur was surprised at how well the boy did. Merlin was fast and even though he had yet to attack Arthur he seemed adept with the blade.

Arthur pressed forward going in to disarm Merlin and win the fight, when time seemed to slow. He thought he saw Merlin's eyes flash gold and felt his dagger shift in his grip. Time jumped back to normal and then Arthur was being attacked. The movement of his dagger had made it impossible for him to disarm Merlin, while leaving him an easy target.

Merlin was pressing closer to Arthur, dagger poised as if to land a killing blow; Arthur was just able to get his blade between them. He locked the hilts and pushed back, mildly surprised when the boy returned the force.

Arthur started talking, hoping the distraction would allow him the chance to force Merlin back, "Okay, I'll admit it. You are better than I expected."

"I told you I was handy with a dagger." Merlin was breathing hard as he shoved Arthur back. Arthur fell back, landing hard on the deck, the shove was much stronger than any one man could do. As Arthur lay on the deck he watched as Merlin's eyes faded from gold.

"Sorcery." Arthur hissed, "Seize him!"

Arthur was seething as three of his crew wrestled Merlin to the deck, Gwaine taking his dagger back and twirling it idly.

"You have magic." Arthur paced in front of the subdued boy. Merlin shook his head but Arthur ignored the protest. "Why did you get on my ship? Are you a spy? Did Uther send you?"

"No. I swear I don't have magic, I have never met this Uther. I really did just stowaway—it wasn't a trick."

"You don't have magic? Then what would you call pushing me back like that or when you shifted the dagger in my hand?"

"Luck. I've always had luck, you were distracted when I shoved you. And the dagger shifting in your hand had nothing to do with me." Arthur wasn't convinced, he had seen Merlin's eyes change and felt the force of his magic. "Besides I don't know any spells! You need spells to do magic. I'm just a street thief, I can't have magic."

"It could be latent." Arthur turned to Percival, the man rarely spoke up but every time he did his words were careful and measured. It was never wise to dismiss his thoughts. Percival continued as he looked at Merlin. "They only show when he is pretty stressed probably. It wouldn't need a spell for that, usually that is how they find out a sorcerer has magic. If someone is in a dangerous situation they can have bursts of magic."

"How do you know so much about it?" One of the crew members called out and others agreed in quiet whispers. "Are you a sorcerer?" This comment was more accusatory than the last one, and caused a louder whispers and a general shuffling around as the crew tried to distance themselves from Percival.

Percival just rolled his eyes, "I'm not a sorcerer, but if Merlin is and Nimueh finds out what is going on…" Percival let his sentence trail off.

Arthur blanched, the last time someone abused a sorcerer and Nimueh found out she sunk their ship with them on it.

"Well then, it's a good thing we are headed to Carleon. Gwaine, we are going to visit your girl."

Arthur sighed if he had known how much trouble Merlin would be, he would have left him on the merchant ship. "Take him to my cabin. And get him some food."

Arthur avoided his cabin all day. He finally caved when Gwaine started giving him funny looks. He pushed open the door and immediately noticed how dark it was in the room. Some instinct warned him not to rush in.

"Merlin. I won't hurt you, I just need to get to bed." Arthur ignored the look the helmsman gave him, Arthur knew too well what would happen if he scared Merlin. A trapped sorcerer could easily lash out.

"You didn't just put me in here to kill me later? Did you want the pleasure of killing me yourself?" Merlin's voice came from beside the door, and Arthur thought he could see a glint of silver, my knife.

Arthur laughed "You have no idea what you're worth do you?"

* * *

"What do you mean, what I'm worth?" Merlin stepped away from the door and watched, ready to attack, as Arthur came in.

"If you are a sorcerer, even a poor one, you will never go hungry again. Pirates all over the sea will ask you to sign on. You could work for the navy, you could run the _Camelot_ if you wanted! It all depends on how powerful you are." As Arthur spoke he lit the lamp that rested on the table, it filled the room with its familiar glow. Merlin slipped the small knife into his pocket.

"So pick where you will sleep. Pallet or bed?" Merlin glanced over at the mentioned places, noting where they were set in the room. The bed was against the far wall and the pallet near the door, the pallet would give him a quick getaway if he needed it. Merlin considers the bed briefly but changes his mind, when they find out he doesn't have magic it would be best not to have upset the captain.

He cleared his throat "Pallet." Arthur just nods and moves to the other side of the room. Merlin settled down on the pallet, staying tense and nervous long after the captain turned down the light and went to sleep.

Arthur was gone when Merlin woke. He tried the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked from the outside.

* * *

Merlin was sulking on the pallet when Arthur came back. Arthur set down the food he brought and backed away.

"Look, I know we got off on a bad start." He heard Merlin snort, Arthur glared at him. "I'm not the idiot who stowed away on the wrong ship!"

"At least I don't treat stow-aways like a captive and a guest!" Merlin shot back and Arthur flinched.

"Yes well, that's mostly because Nimueh will kill me if it turns out you really have magic." Arthur absently rubbed the back of his neck, "And if you have enough power I'd like to hire you on."

Merlin nearly choked on the food and Arthur made to move forward but Merlin waved him off.

"Why would you need a sorcerer? Do you even like sorcerers? Because you seemed to hate it when we were fighting." Merlin eyed him suspiciously and Arthur sighed, this wasn't going the way he had planned.

"I just don't like being surprised by magic. If I know someone has it then I don't worry about it, but yesterday you shocked me." Arthur sat down on the edge of his bed, "And why I need a sorcerer? I'm trying to find someone. He was taken from my family five years ago."

"Five years is a long time." Merlin said softly and Arthur gave him a sharp look.

"He had magic so I know he's not dead, at least probably not dead."

"Was it the navy that took him, is that why you turned to piracy?"

"No, he was taken by pirates. They were after something of my fathers. He didn't want to give it to them." Arthur clenched his hands into fists, "They ended up taking Mordred and the blasted Chalice!"

"Wait, THE Chalice!?" At any other time Arthur would have laughed at the incredulous look on Merlin's face. "The magical Chalice that gives magic to those who don't have any? The cursed Chalice that doesn't exist outside of Legends? Your father had that Chalice?"

Arthur just nodded mutely, not willing to share much more. Then suddenly Merlin was backing away.

"Oh! You're mad aren't you? Someone help, the captain's gone mad!" Merlin's voice rose at the end, trying to get the attention of someone else on deck.

"Will you shut up?! I'm not mad." When Merlin opened his mouth again, he added, "Nor am I a fool. I know my father had it because I watched him use it. Apparently the whole Pendragon fortune was built on magic and I didn't know. I found out when pirates raided the coast, we were at our villa there. He used the Chalice to summon a bribe, it was the first time I had ever seen the Chalice. But the pirates wouldn't settle for the bribe—they wanted more, and Uther wouldn't give up the Chalice. So they took my cousin, Mordred, hostage. I convinced him to give up the Chalice and they took Mordred anyway."

Arthur unclenched his fists, distantly noting that his nails had cut marks into his skin. It was the first time he had told the full story to anyone in a long time. Even his crew knew little; Gwaine and Percival knew the most, since they had been with him the longest.

"I left that night. Stole my father's second best ship and didn't look back. I've heard rumors that he's gone mad." Merlin quirked a smile at that, "He claims that if he can't have magic, then no-one can. He's trying to outlaw magic use in the towns."

"Why are you telling me this?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur shrugged feigning nonchalance. "Just something about you, Merlin. And I want you to understand why I'd like you to join my crew."

* * *

**A/N Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took so long to get up. I had mock exams and then the weekend seemed to fly by! Just a bit of a filler chapter, you get to meet some new characters though! :D Thanks to everyone for reading, reviewing, and favoriting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin's second week on the ship went considerably better than the first. He was still confined to a small space with few freedoms but he got more food. Another good thing was he didn't have to help when they ran into another ship, he had stayed curled on the pallet trying to ignore the sounds of the canon and echoing screams.

Arthur left him alone for most of the time, meaning Merlin had nothing to do but think. He worried over Lancelot, who Arthur wouldn't let him see, but told him about how well Lancelot was doing against the crew.

Merlin spent a lot of time fretting about what would happen when the sorceress Nimueh told the others that he had no magic.

Arthur had told him that they would reach Carleon that day, and Merlin could hear the sounds of the crew running about as they neared the port.

Gwaine showed up a few minutes later with a length of rope. "Sorry kiddo." He crossed Merlin's hands in front of him, deftly tying the knot on the underside, where he couldn't get at it with his teeth.

"No, I understand. If I'm a sorcerer you have to make sure I don't get away, and if I'm not a sorcerer then you can't give your cabin boy free reign."

Gwaine just nodded and led Merlin outside of the cabin for the first time in a week.

* * *

Gwaine saw Merlin flinch and raise his hands to cover his eyes.

"Are we off to my girl then?" Gwaine asked as he and Merlin came up on Percival, Arthur, and a gagged and bound Lancelot.

"Not yet. We have to take these two to Cenred first. I've given the crew shore leave. George and his men are tallying our total."

Gwaine grinned and teased, "Our prince needs to speak to the king?"

"Oh shut it. You know I hate the title." Arthur stopped down the gang plank.

Merlin turned to Gwaine with wide eyes, "He's a prince?"

Gwaine followed Arthur and Percival kept up the rear with Lancelot. "First year as a pirate he made more and better hauls than any other. Our good King Cenred has no heirs, so he declared Arthur Prince of Pirates. Course I didn't join his crew until his third year out, but he's been a good Prince."

Gwaine caught Merlin as he tripped in the crowded market. He had been the same when he was new to it all, brought in much like Lancelot was, but soon he fell in love with the people and life style. It was home now.

They wound their way through the streets headed towards the castle higher on the hill. Arthur finally stopped the group at the doors to the throne room.

He pointed a finger at Merlin, "You don't say anything. And you two." Arthur sighed and Gwaine gave him a cheeky grin and Percival did his best to look innocent. "Don't talk unless you absolutely have to."

Gwaine watched as Arthur straightened up and pushed the doors open with a bang. Arthur rushed in with all the regality of a prince.

"Arthur! I trust your journey has been pleasant?" Cenred lounged in his throne, his double swords above his head. Gwaine inhaled sharply when he saw who was with the pirate king, Morgause and Morgana, magic sisters that were captain and first mate of the ship _the Priestess_. Gwaine knew the politics of the pirate court were fragile, Cenred was King only because he kept the navy back with bribes and was able to sell the stolen goods at the right ports. But Morgause was power hungry and manipulative and could easily make a pass for the throne.

It never went well for the heirs if there was a change in the kingship.

"We made a good haul and overran a navy vessel." Arthur motioned to Lancelot, Percival moved the man forward.

Cenred rose slowly from his throne and approached him, Gwaine moved back to stand by Merlin.

"You are planning on adding him to your crew?"

"Worked for me." Gwaine said cheerily and ignored the glare Arthur shot at him.

"And now you come like trained dogs to his call." Morgana gave Gwaine a sly smile and he bit back a growl. Something about Morgana rubbed him the wrong way.

Arthur shrugged, "My crew is loyal. Is there something wrong with that?"

Cenred nodded, "Nothing wrong with that. Who is this one? Normally you wouldn't take aboard those of this _caliber_." Cenred ended with a sneer.

Gwaine moved Merlin forward as Arthur spoke, annoyance seeping from his tone. "A stowaway. I have a plan for dealing with him."

Gwaine heard Merlin audibly gulp, and turned his attention back to his King and Prince.

"We'll spend the night here and leave with the first tide. Your men have started on my ship's hold already."

"Good, good. You've done well Arthur. A good haul and two new men. You and your crew rest easy, tonight the town is yours."

Arthur smiled and led everyone out.

"That went better than I expected." Arthur sighed, "Morgause must be making a move for the throne. I'll need to renew the alliance with Mithian before we set out. But first we need to get to Nimueh with him."

Arthur let Gwaine and Merlin lead the way, dropping back with Lancelot and Percival, but he could still hear the conversation.

"If we were to remove the gag, will you be civil?" Arthur didn't like the severe restraint but Cenred always appreciated the shows of strength, and Gwaine knew Arthur was doing his best to stay as Cenred's heir. Lancelot nodded and Arthur removed the gag.

"We'll keep you tied though. We don't want you running away."

* * *

Nimueh didn't strike Merlin as a sorceress at first, not intimidating or flashy like rumors said sorceresses were. She had long black hair and seemed almost regal in a red dress on the steps. Merlin felt like prey under Nimueh's keen gaze. He fidgeted nervously as she watched him.

"Nimueh." Arthur's voice was curt. "Merlin here claims he has no magic. But he shoved me back when he was attacked. I think you are a better judge than I when it comes to these things."

"Oh yes he has magic. I can feel it from here." She moved closer and stalked around Merlin, scrutinizing him. "He has potential, one day he could be quite good." Her eyes dropped down to Merlin's bound wrists.

"We had to visit Cenred; you know what he would do if we brought in an untried, new sorcerer." Arthur defended his actions.

Nimueh's face darkened, "Yes. I know. He used us too many times to reach his own ends." She shook her head sharply and spoke a word. Merlin felt a thrill as he felt something inside him shift and he felt the rope snap as Nimueh's eyes faded back from gold to blue. "I won't allow a fellow sorcerer to be bound in my home."

Nimueh's home appeared to be mainly an apothecary, but Merlin could see something that looked like a large egg and part of the room was filled with bookshelves. Nimueh moved gracefully through her house leaving the others the door. Merlin hesitated but Gwaine merely followed Nimueh, stopping to poke into various bottles.

"Lover or not if you mess with my supplies, I will curse you." Gwaine just gave her a sappy grin and Merlin reached the conclusion that Gwaine was much more invested in love than Nimueh was.

"Now I wish I could keep him here to teach him, but I know you are leaving at first tide." She gave Arthur a calculated look.

"How did you—"Arthur broke off and glanced around until he found a bowl that was glowing slightly in the corner, "You were spying on my meeting with Cenred."

"Now now, spying is such a harsh word; I was scrying on the meeting." Nimueh pulled another book off the shelf. "Merlin, you were able to do a simple magic push when in danger, but now you will need to learn spells if you want to improve. These are the books I can lend to you. After you get back from the latest raid you will bring them back, and I'll teach you more. I think we could do great things together Merlin." She smiled and it was both shy and overpowering, Merlin wondered briefly if there was magic in smiles.

Merlin just nodded and accepted the books, Nimueh confused him—she was sweet to him one minute and threatening to curse Gwaine and Arthur the next.

"Pendragon, you'll have to get him some more. Unless there is some in the sorcerer's cabin on board." Nimueh smirked at the curious looks she was getting from all of them. "Oh, you didn't know about the cabin?" She pressed her hand against Merlin's forehead and he flinched back briefly at the contact.

She spoke a spell, or what Merlin assumed was a spell as her eyes became gold. "There. You'll be able to find the cabin now. I think you'll find you will like your privacy when you are ship sorcerer. Pendragon you best be hiring him on, I know you have been looking for something. Since you haven't found it, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Arthur's got us, we've helped him out." Gwaine protested loudly.

"He's spent five years looking and hasn't found it. I don't even know what he is looking for." Nimueh shot back.

Merlin was curious, these seemed to be Arthur's closest friends but no one knew that he was looking for the Cursed Chalice. Merlin had assumed at least the crew would know why their captain was out at sea.

Nimueh shooed everybody out soon after, well everyone but Gwaine. Merlin turned Arthur as they walked back to the ship, his arms full of books and a few more necessities that Nimueh said he needed.

"If I am to be the sorcerer on your ship, I want to make a deal. I'll only accept if Lancelot can join your crew and is safe. I don't care about my safety or pay, but Lancelot will be on your crew if I am and he shouldn't be in danger."

Merlin stopped when Arthur did. Arthur just looked at him, and he began fidgeting not used to the attention; Merlin was really much better at hiding in the shadows and using his luck, no-his magic, to make things happen.

"You can't talk to me like that. I am the captain of the ship." Arthur quirked an eyebrow, "But I'll agree to your terms; with one change, it will be for five years. You won't be able to work for anyone else and you will be under all my direction, understood? We can sign the agreement on the ship, after you settle into your cabin."

* * *

Arthur hated to admit it but he was curious to where the cabin was. He had explored every inch of his ship and knew it well; he had yet to find another cabin other than his own.

When they reached the ship Arthur followed Merlin, he walked towards the stern of the ship and where Arthur's cabin was. Instead of turning to the right where the door for the captain's cabin was, Merlin veered to the left and stopped just by the stairs that led up to the helm. Merlin took a deep breath and rested his hand against the blank wall.

Arthur listened as Merlin spoke words similar to what Nimueh had said back at the house. He laughed aloud at Merlin's shocked face as a door appeared in the wood.

"I told you that you had magic. And Nimueh confirmed it, is it so hard to believe?" Arthur opened the door, interested to see this cabin. It was the same size as his own, a small bed made up in the far corner. Stacks of books were spilling off the small shelves and a table was covered in apothecary ingredients and maps covered the walls. It seemed to be well equipped, Arthur nodded decisively, "You will be living in here then. I suppose I must teach you to read, I wouldn't expect a street kid to be able to. You need to sign a contract that you will work for me and you need to read these spell books. I've told you already what I am looking for and I won't settle for any disappointments."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at Arthur and spat out, "I may have been on the streets, but I am able to read, _cap_tain." Arthur wondered at how the title of respect could sound so insulting. "I will do my best to find the one thing that has been lost for nearly five years and for my entire life I believed to be just a legend."

Arthur watched as Merlin stalked off to a stack of books and began looking through them, blatantly ignoring him. Arthur huffed loudly and left; he had done all he could. Merlin knew he was a sorcerer now and Lancelot was part of the crew, even if he didn't know it yet. Merlin could magically search for the Chalice and Mordred, Arthur's personal quest could be put to rest.

* * *

**There we go. Merlin has moved up a bit in the world and so has Lancelot. There should be some action next chapter (idk yet I haven't written it.) But if there is anything you would like to see, feel free to send a message! **


End file.
